


One Bite

by JensenAckles13



Series: First Kisses and Last Goodbyes [2]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Loki/Tony - Fandom
Genre: Ends happy I promise, Fluff, Hugs, Immortality, Kisses, Loki Needs a Hug, Love, M/M, Sadness, Tony hates making decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he was being honest, he should’ve seen it coming. Really, he should’ve, and maybe some part of him had, though if it had, it hadn’t felt like sharing. <br/>One bite, and he was stuck in eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bite

If he was being honest, he should’ve seen it coming. Really, he should’ve, and maybe some part of him had, though if it had, it hadn’t felt like sharing.   
One bite, and he was stuck in eternity.

*

When Loki had first asked Tony what he thought about immortality, Tony had panicked and fled to his workshop. He didn’t come out for three and a half days; he would’ve stayed in there longer, but Steve had come down and dragged him out, threatening to take all his toys if he didn’t be, what was the word? Oh, right- ‘social’. And damn, he really didn’t want to be social.   
Loki didn’t ask him about it again for three and a half weeks.   
And then he did.   
Tony was in his lab, working on a system upgrade for Jarvis, when Loki came down, the door automatically opening for him, just as they did for Tony.   
Tony, on his part, was still trying to avoid his lover, trying to avoid the big question of forever.   
Of course Tony wanted forever. He wanted it more than anything. But he wanted _his_ forever, not Loki’s. He didn’t think he could handle living eternity, no matter who he was with. Hell, he could barely handle living  _now_. Though, he would admit, things had gotten better once Loki had come around. Which was strange in itself, with the whole ‘former enemy’ thing.

“Anthony?” Loki asked, his voice heavy with trepidation and Tony knew he was in trouble.

“Yeah, babe?” he called nonchalantly, his fingers ceasing their movement over his holographic keyboard. He swiveled in his rather comfortable chair to face the god, who stood there, looking lost, his hands folded neatly behind his back.

“You never did answer.”   
Tony didn’t need to ask to know what he was talking about.   
He was quiet for a long moment before finally gathering up the courage to reply.

“I dunno, Lo.” He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I love you, I really do, but forever?” He huffed. “I can barely handle _now_. I don’t think I could do forever.”   
He watched his lover’s face carefully, gauging the god’s reaction. He got none. Instead he got a careful mask, and a faint flicker of _something_ in those beautiful eyes.

“I understand. You do not wish to spend eternity with me.”

And _what the actual fuck?_   
Loki simply kept talking, as if he had come to some conclusion.

“You do not love me as much as I thought you had. I see now my mistake.” He nodded his head stiffly. “Apologies.”   
Something hit the trashcan with a dull and quiet thud that echoed far too loudly in Tony’s ears, chasing after Loki’s words.   
Tony had just opened his mouth to deny because _what the fuck_ , but Loki was already gone, disappearing in a whirl of green smoke.   
So Tony sat there for a moment, realizing that he had just royally fucked up, mind working overtime to find a way to fix this.   
And as he could find none, he let out a cry of unabashed rage, spinning and slamming everything off of his table, glass shattering and metal crashing and bending, his coffee and bottle of scotch spilling everywhere and _how the hell is it even possible to fuck up this badly?_  
He had an answer to that.   
He was Tony Stark. Of course it was possible.   
His eyes moved to the trashcan, and he stepped forward, peering inside.   
Guilt slammed into him like a freight train.   
His mouth suddenly dry, his tongue darted out, wetting his lips.

“Jarvis? Is that….?”

“I believe it is, sir. Mr. Laufeyson was most pleased when he returned with it.”

“Not helping.”

“Apologies, sir.”   
The AI fell silent.   
Tony stared into the trashcan, and reached in, hesitantly pulling it out and cradling it in the palm of his hand.   
And with that, he had a way to fix everything.   
He took a deep breath, and bit into the golden apple.   
He didn’t even give himself time to register the taste before he was bolting upstairs, towards Loki’s room. They usually shared, but Loki did have his own for when he needed space.   
Clearly he would’ve needed space.   
Tony knocked on the door three times and then leaned back on his heels, waiting. When he received no reply, he called out.

“Lo? I need to talk to you.”

He pressed his face into the crack of the door, resting his weight against it.

“Please?”  
Still receiving no answer, he finally turned to more forceful tactics, but didn’t move from his spot against the door.   
“Lemme try again; open it up or I blow it in.”

That got a response. The door opened just enough for him to get in, but as he was already leaning against it, he more or less tumbled gracelessly into the room.   
He scrambled to his feet and found Loki looking at him with reddened eyes.

“Loki….” He said softly, making his way over and sitting next to the god on the bed. “It’s not that I don’t want to be with you,” he began, gently taking Loki’s fingers in his own. “It’s that I don’t want everyone else to leave.”  
Understanding dawned in those beautiful green eyes, sadness following soon after.   
“But,” Tony continued. “I will happily spend the rest of eternity with you.” He leaned over, kissing the god softly and then wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist. “And by the way; that apple was damn delicious.”   
Loki jerked in surprise and pulled away, gazing into Tony’s eyes with wide, shocked ones.

“You….?” Loki asked uncertainly.

“Yeah, Lo, I did.”   
Loki leaned forward, ravishing his lips in a passionate kiss.   
When the god pulled away, they were both panting.

“We have forever to do this, don’t we?” Tony asked, a grin beginning to form on his features.

“I believe we do,” Loki murmured with a chuckle. That only made Tony’s mischievous grin widen.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, my darling.”  
Their lips met. Their tongues clashed. Their hands wound together. Their bodies pressed closer.   
Thus began the immortal life of one Anthony Edward Stark. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part in the series! Hope you're liking it so far! Thanks for reading


End file.
